


Not Jealous™

by WardenRoot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Jealous!Laurel, Pre-Relationship, set sometime during s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: She pauses when she enters the main room, looking to confirm that Dinah is in her office. Which she is, all dressed up in her dress blues, speaking to some guy in a suit. Laurel swallows audibly at the sight. She didn’t realize Dinah would be busy today. Oh well, delivering the papers will only take a second, and she is sure Dinah will be grateful to have them.Laurel frowns, taking a few steps closer to Dinah’s office as she tries to discern the nature of their interaction. Despite Dinah’s formal look, she has an easy smile on her lips that reaches her eyes, making her look stunning even in the crappy lighting of the precinct. Laurel supposes the guy must have said something, because Dinah throws her head back, and Laurel can only imagine the sound leaving those lips as she laughs with her entire body.Laurel finds herself frozen in place, unable to do anything other than stare at the way Dinah’s throat is exposed and her jaw perfectly outlined. She can’t remember ever seeing her so carefree, and it tugs at something buried deep inside of her.orLaurel is definitely not jealous when she spots what she thinks is Dinah flirting with someone in her office
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	Not Jealous™

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @Starling83 for betaing this ♥

Laurel fixes her pantsuit and straightens her back before walking into the precinct. She tells herself it has everything to do with her not wanting to be seen any other way in public, and nothing to do with the person she is getting ready to see. She glances down at the files in her hands.  _ Easily mailable _ files. Laurel simply needed some air and a change of scenery, that is the  _ only _ reason she decided to bring them down here herself. Besides, they are important documents that the Captain of the SCPD needs, so trusting technology to deliver them in one piece just wouldn’t do.

She pauses when she enters the main room, looking to confirm that Dinah is in her office. Which she is, all dressed up in her dress blues, speaking to some guy in a suit. Laurel swallows audibly at the sight. She didn’t realize Dinah would be busy today. Oh well, delivering the papers will only take a second, and she is sure Dinah will be grateful to have them.

Laurel frowns, taking a few steps closer to Dinah’s office as she tries to discern the nature of their interaction. Despite Dinah’s formal look, she has an easy smile on her lips that reaches her eyes, making her look stunning even in the crappy lighting of the precinct. Laurel supposes the guy must have said something, because Dinah  _ throws _ her head back, and Laurel can only imagine the sound leaving those lips as she laughs with her entire body.

Laurel finds herself frozen in place, unable to do anything other than stare at the way Dinah’s throat is exposed and her jaw perfectly outlined. She can’t remember ever seeing her so  _ carefree _ , and it tugs at something buried deep inside of her.

As her laughter subsides, she claps the guy’s bicep with her hand, reminding Laurel of his presence and shifting something inside of her. Dinah keeps smiling at him as he shows her something Laurel can’t see, and Laurel’s mood turns entirely sour. She tells herself it is because she took the time to come all the way down here, and now it looks like Dinah is all too busy  _ flirting _ to possibly have any time to spare.

Clearly, coming down here was a mistake and she could have used her time much more productively back at City Hall.

“Can I help you, ma’am?” a young officer asks, clearly barely out of her training.

“Make sure Captain Drake gets these,” she says, tearing her eyes away from the office and practically shoving the files in her hands towards the rookie. Glancing down, she notices crumples around the edges where she had held them, but she cannot bring herself to feel bad about it.

Stomping out of the precinct, Laurel misses the moment Dinah spots her, and the smile that drains from her face as she watches Laurel leave.

***

“If you’re not here about the Henricks case, I am too busy to see you,” Laurel says, not bothering to look up from her work and greet whoever decided to knock on her door. She is  _ not _ in the mood to entertain anyone just for the sake of being nice.

“I’m sure I can find something to say about it, if that’s the only way to get a moment of your time,” a familiar voice says easily, and Laurel finally looks up, finding none other than Dinah Drake leaning against the frame of her open door, still in her dress blues.

“Oh, it’s you.” Laurel keeps her voice even as she watches Dinah with narrowed eyes, something pulling at her uneasily as Dinah properly enters the room.

“Don’t sound too excited.” Laurel glares at her, not in the mood for jokes. “I wanted to thank you for these.” Dinah holds up the pile of documents Laurel had delivered to the precinct just earlier that day.

“And so to thank me for all my hard work, you decided to bring them back here?” Laurel arches a perfect eyebrow, leaning back in her chair. “At least it’s good to know the Captain of Police finally decided to stop  _ flirting _ and get back to work.” Dinah frowns, clearly trying to figure out what Laurel means. “The hot guy in your office this morning? The one you were practically throwing yourself at.”

The crease between Dinah’s eyes deepens, before her eyes widen in realization. “You think I was flirting with  _ Pete _ ?” she asks, her voice a mixture of disbelief and disgust. And maybe that fact makes Laurel’s lips quirk up just a little, but you’ll never be able to prove it.

“Seemed pretty obvious to me. I suppose you could do worse.” Laurel shrugs, leaning forward again to her desk, uninterested in thoughts of Dinah with some random guy. Except Dinah… laughs? Laurel looks up with a blank expression, finding Dinah’s face lit up in a grin as the sound of her melodic laughter caresses Laurel’s ears. “What’s so funny?” she asks, crossing her arms defensively.

Still with a smile on her face, Dinah takes a moment before answering in which she simply watches Laurel, her scrutinizing gaze feeling like it pierces Laurel’s soul. With her brow drawn together, she sits down in a chair adjacent to Laurel’s desk and asks, “Are you jealous?”

“No,” Laurel says all too quickly, making a face out of pure instinct. “Why would I be jealous of you flirting with someone I don’t even know?”

“I didn’t ask if you were jealous of  _ me _ .” There is a knowing look in Dinah’s eyes, but it takes Laurel a few seconds still to properly realize what Dinah is insinuating. And one more horrified second to realize that she might just be  _ right. _

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Laurel scoffs, pulling her eyes away from Dinah’s brilliant smile.

“If you say so.” Despite her words, Dinah sounds utterly unconvinced. Laurel hates the way her gaze moves to glance at her without her permission, as if the mere act of Dinah existing in her office earns her Laurel’s undivided attention. It doesn’t help that she’s still looking  _ like that _ , her formal Captain’s outfit looking perfect on her, complete with the hat resting almost playfully on her head.

“If you’re done distracting the DA…” Laurel arches a brow, looking at Dinah expectantly.

Dinah stares at her a few seconds more before practically jumping back up to her feet. “I’ll be at the precinct if you need me, DA Lance,” she says, lifting the documents in her hand to her head in the most ridiculous salute Laurel has ever seen.

“I won’t,” Laurel insists, despite being unable to take her eyes off of Dinah’s back as she finally leaves Laurel to her own devices.  _ She does  _ not _ need Dinah Drake. _ She is perfectly fine on her own, with some actual peace and quiet around her. 

Or so she tells herself, all the way until night falls. Her resolve slowly unravels as that stupidly beautiful grin plays on repeat in her mind, along with Dinah’s rejection of the notion she had been flirting with the man in her office. Unable to help herself, Laurel grabs a random folder from her office and heads for the only place her body will take her.

***

This time when she walks into the precinct, it is about as dark as City Hall had been when Laurel left. There is a receptionist who greets her when she comes through the door, and she almost runs into the same rookie she had spoken to earlier, but other than that there is no sign of life in the building — save for one room towards the very middle.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” the rookie says, taking a step back. “Oh, it’s you again.” The rookie’s face lights up with a friendly smile, but Laurel has no time for pleasantries.

“Yes, I stopped by to show this to Captain Drake,” she says, lifting the random folder in her hand.

“I can make sure she gets it.” The rookie reaches for the folder, and Laurel instinctively pulls it out of her grasp.

“I’ll handle it,” she insists, glaring at the rookie. The rookie looks just a touch intimidated, and Laurel can’t help but feel pleased.

“Alright,” she says, a hint of caution to her voice as she looks between Laurel and her captain’s office.

When she doesn’t leave, Laurel has the urge to tell her to “shoo,” but she barely resists it, settling for simply pretending she doesn’t exist as she looks towards the middle of the room, where Dinah sits illuminated in her office. The sight takes her breath away, and she only half registers the rookie telling her to have a good night before leaving.

Time seems to slow as Laurel treads over to the office, a hint of hesitation in her steps. Dinah doesn’t appear to have noticed her yet, and it leaves Laurel with just the smallest impulse to run away before she makes a fool out of herself. But she has come this far, and Laurel Lance does not make a habit out of backing down.

Right as she makes a decision, Dinah looks up from her desk, her eyes landing right on Laurel. A second passes as she processes it, and then she smiles brightly, her eyes inviting Laurel in. Laurel takes a steadying breath before pushing open the door.

“Laurel,” Dinah says as a way of greeting, a softness to the name that has no right sounding so good.

“Captain Drake,” Laurel says awkwardly, suddenly feeling unsure as her fingers play with the edge of the folder. She doesn’t miss the way Dinah’s brow arches at the formality. “I came to deliver this.” Laurel drops the folder on Dinah’s desk as if it has burned her.

Dinah looks skeptically between her and the folder, finally looking at it after what feels like an eternity. “This case was closed two weeks ago,” she says, and Laurel curses herself for not looking at what she grabbed.

“ _ Whatever _ , fine, I like you. Happy?” Laurel huffs, crossing her arms defensively in front of her chest as she readies herself for inevitable rejection. The grin on Dinah’s face grows,  _ and where the hell does she get off being so pretty? _

“Yes.” Dinah stands up from her chair, and Laurel looks at her properly for the first time since entering the office, finally noticing that she has exchanged the dress blues for her usual outfit. It looks no less stunning on her, she notes, as she dubiously watches Dinah make her way around the desk then lean against its front. 

“Relax,” Dinah chuckles, reaching for Laurel’s hand with her own. Laurel feels the tension leave that specific part of her body as Dinah drags it away from Laurel’s chest, only to use it to pull Laurel’s entire body closer.

“Easy for you to say,” Laurel mutters under her breath, hating her body for responding so obediently to Dinah’s touch. 

“Wanna know a secret?” Dinah asks, reaching for Laurel’s other hand and pulling her even closer still. Laurel raises an inquisitive eyebrow, but gives no other reply. “I like you too.” Behind all the Dinah Drake patented cockiness, there is a hint of vulnerability at her admission.

“Well, good,” Laurel says, heart beating impossibly faster as they grow so close she can nearly feel Dinah’s body against her own. Dinah chuckles, and Laurel is sure she will never be over how beautiful it sounds.

“Yeah.” Dinah’s chuckle dies out in a sigh, and it’s all the warning Laurel gets before Dinah swoops up, a hand on Laurel’s neck and her lips so close to Laurel’s that Laurel can nearly taste them. Dinah bites her lip as she waits for Laurel to decide what happens next, and Laurel doesn’t think she’s ever wanted to kiss her more than in that moment. And so she does, accepting the invitation Dinah has so gracefully extended her.

She braces her hands on the desk behind Dinah, letting go of Dinah’s, and uses it as leverage to press their bodies closer as she allows herself to get lost in the kiss. Dinah puts her now free hand on Laurel’s hip, trying to erase even more distance. She soon finds it not to be enough, and Laurel urges her onto the desk and eases herself between her legs.

When their lips finally part, and Laurel takes a moment to observe the  _ Captain of Police _ completely breathless from kissing  _ Laurel _ on her desk, a mischievous glint sparks in Dinah’s eyes. Before Laurel gets the chance to ask, Dinah says, “If I’d have known it would have led to this, I’d have started flirting with people ages ago.”

Laurel narrows her eyes at her and, instead of dignifying it with an answer, kisses her again, making sure the  _ only _ thing on Dinah’s mind is  _ Laurel _ , not what’s-his-face from this morning or  _ anyone _ else. 

… So maybe Laurel has to admit to the smallest amount of jealousy. But she can deal with jealousy, if it allows her to continue doing this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @wardenroot


End file.
